Two bullets
by Strawberrypie77
Summary: Steve will never go in without backup again. (My first attempt at writing- It's probably awful- Sorry about my English- Don't know if I'll continue)
1. Backup

"Steve Please, I am begging you. I am literally now begging, for you to wait for backup," Danny turned to look at Steve as he slipped on his bullet proof vest, "Or at the very least we should wait for Kono and Chin's arrival."

Steve Looked back at Danny with a grin, "Come on Danny, you should know by now that you're my…"

"Backup. Yes Steve, believe me, I know that," Danny interrupted raising his hands in the air, "But the man we are currently searching for is a dangerous convict who has been in prison for the last five years for murdering three people, he also happens to have a place on the long list of people who seem to have personal vendettas against you." He finished pointing an angry finger in Steve's face.

"Look Danny," Steve said calmly pushing away Danny's finger, "for all we know this lead could be a dead-end anyway, so stop panicking," Sensing Danny's increasing dread he continued, "And plus Kono and Chin should be well on their way by now and they can be our backup."

Steve turned to look at Danny as he shrugged on his own Bullet proof vest, he let out a loud sigh when he saw Danny was still looking concerned, "Come on we'll be in and back out in five minutes, okay?"

Danny turned to Steve, "Please Steve, let's just wait for Chin and Kono to be safe," Danny looked towards the warehouse they were here to investigate and shuddered involuntarily, "I mean, who knows what could be in there…"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he started to jog towards the warehouse, "Danny don't be a scaredy cat, it's just an old warehouse!"

Danny turned toward Steve, "A scaredy cat? Did you just call me a scaredy cat? What are you, a six year old girl in the playground? I am not scared Steven I am rationally…" Danny stopped before he began a full blown rant, after noticing Steve had run on ahead, "Steven wait up!" he yelled as he jogged into the darkness of the warehouse, all the while sending Steve silent curses.

…..

Twenty minutes later Chin and Kono pulled up outside the warehouse, Chin jumped out of the car before it even had the chance to properly stop,

"Where are they?" Chin exclaimed looking at the abandoned car, "Please for the love of God, don't tell me they went in without backup!"

Kono turned towards him, "Of course they did, this is superSEAL we're talking about, he never waits for backup," she laughed, "but I doubt Danny went in without some kind of argument."

Chin joined in with the laughter, "Yeah right, he is going to be pissed off later," He spluttered as they both entered the warehouse, "Okay, stay together, let's just find Steve and Danny." Chin and Kono walked into the darkness guns pointed ahead of them, all the while shouting Steve and Danny's names into the dark emptiness.

…..

"Steve? STEVEN?" Danny yelled into the emptiness ahead of him, it had been over fifteen minutes since he had heard or seen Steve and he was beginning to get worried,

"I swear to God Steve if you do not come out in thirty seconds we will begin discussing new partners!" Danny continued to yell empty threats into the darkness in the hope that Steve might hear and respond.

Danny shrugged and continued walking through the warehouse searching for a sign of his partner; however the complete darkness ahead of him prevented him from seeing anything within a metre ahead of him.

"Steve?" he shouted once more, and then he proceeded to turn around another sharp corner, but was stopped suddenly by a noise behind him, Startled Danny swung around but was greeted by darkness again, now dangerously close to falling into a full blown panic, he turned back around. But before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head that left him dizzy and stumbling, and he felt the world tipping dangerously.

He swallowed down hard and managed to regain some kind of control, however as he turned back to face his attacker, he felt another sharp blow to his head that sent him into the oblivion he had tried so hard to avoid.

…..

Not five minutes earlier, Steve stumbled his way through the darkness of the warehouse, his gun held out in front of him he tried to see if he could make out anything in the consuming blackness of the warehouse.

"STEVEN?" he heard from the darkness behind him, "I swear to God…"

He turned back ready to yell that he was okay to his partner, but instead he felt a blow to his head that sent him reeling back in shock,

"D…Da…" He tried to shout back to his partner for help, or at least to yell a warning, but he was greeted with another blow to his head that sent him into unconsciousness almost instantly.

…..

"Wha…" Danny jolted back into awareness, prising open his eyes he looked dazedly into his surroundings. Reaching a shaky hand up to his head, he felt the blood already leaking from the wound in his head. He looked and found that he was tied to a chair in a dark windowless room which, he assumed, was still in the warehouse.

Peering across the room he was shocked to see Steve tied up in the same predicament in a chair opposite him.

"Steve?" he croaked, his voice surprisingly hoarse, "What the…"

Steve looked up with wide eyes, shocked to see Danny awake, he grinned across the room "Danno you're awake!"

"Why are you smiling?" Danny exclaimed angrily, "We're tied up in a room with no way out because of you!"

"Me?" Steve looked surprised "We came into this together…"

"Are you kidding me right now, I said 'let's wait for backup' but No, You had to go all Rambo and ended up getting us..." Danny stopped yelling when the door slammed open and a man in black stepped in.

"Hey man, let us go!" Steve yelled shaking the chair in an attempt to loosen his bonds, "We're cops you idiot, what do you thinks going to happen? People will come looking for us!" The man crossed the room and proceeded to kick Steve's chair hard enough to tip it sending Steve slamming into the hard concrete floor.

"Ugh" Steve grunted as the force winded him momentarily, "you son of a…"

"Try to escape again and I'll kill you, you piece of shit." The man screamed into Steve's face, spraying him with spit in the process, "Why are you here? How did you find out where I was?"

"We are just following a lead." Danny mumbled from across the room, "But you need to think this through man, we're cops this is a huge mistake," Danny glanced over at Steve who gave him a silent nod, looking behind him he could see Steve was using his penknife to cut the ropes tying him to the chair, "you realise you'll be sent to jail for a long, long time when you're caught,"

"Well I won't be caught …" He yelled throwing his arms in the air, "No one's gonna find me here! You can't tell anyone," he laughed, waving his hands around the room, "There's no way you're getting out of here, your dead men!"

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you right here and now!" Shouted Steve as he jumped off the chair, the ropes fell discarded to the floor.

He floored the man, landing a few kicks to the convict's head. But the man turned back to Steve from his new position on the floor and proceeded to kick Steve's legs from underneath sending Steve crumpling to the floor. The man was clearly in the position of power, as Steve was weakened by his sudden fall and the previous blows to the head.

The man looked down at the floor and to Steve, "You've pushed me too far," he yelled pulling out his gun, "Now this ends here." He pulled the gun on Steve, finger on the trigger.

"STOP!" Danny yelled and kicked the man from behind, not with enough force to hurt him but enough to distract him from killing Steve.

The man growled turning to face Danny, "You first then I guess…"

And before Steve and Danny could do anything, he pulled the trigger and two gunshots rang out, piercingly loud in the once quiet warehouse.


	2. Blood

**I'd just like to say thank you for the lovely reviews. This chapter might also be a bit rubbish (I'm crap at proof-reading) but I thought I'd post it anyway! ****Sorry if this is OOC!**

BANG! BANG!

Startled, Kono's head whipped around at the sound of two gunshots ringing through the warehouse,

"What the...?" She asked as she turned to look at Chin, seeing her own fears reflected in his, usually calm, face.

"Danny!?" He shouted into the emptiness, "Steve?" His yell echoed eerily around the dark warehouse,

"What were they thinking coming in here alone?" Chin shouted angrily, as he took off running in the direction of the gunshots. Kono followed soon after, swallowing back the fear that threatened to consume her.

…..

BANG! BANG!

"NO!" Steve shouted as he witnessed the man shooting Danny twice at point blank range, "Danny!"

The force of the bullets had caused Danny's chair to tip over, leaving Danny in a tangled heap on the floor, his arms still tied behind his back.

From where Steve was crouched on the ground, he could see Danny's eyes were wide open, but unstaring, and he was gasping like a fish out of water, body convulsing as his lungs heaved for air. Steve had to quickly swallow back bile as his eyes set on the stark pool of blood that was now surrounding Danny's vulnerable body.

Steve jumped up and attempted to skid over to Danny's prone figure on the ground, but before he could fall to his knees beside his injured partner, he was yanked backwards by a hand on the back of his shirt.

"Wha…?" He stuttered, turning around he found himself face to face with the man in black, "You son of a…" He shouted and attempted to wrestle the gun from the convict's firm grip, earning him a kick to the stomach which left him momentarily winded.

Straightening up quickly, he kicked the convicts arm hard. This forced him to loosen his grip on the gun which in turn clattered to the ground.

Standing up from his bent position, Steve met the convict's eyes and they both dived for the gun which lay on the ground between them.

…

BANG!

Kono and chin ducked out of habit, as the sound of another deafening gunshot echoed around the warehouse.

After realising it was no threat to them, Kono straightened up looking frantically around the warehouse, desperate to hear any kind of noise signalling Steve and Danny were in fact alive and okay.

"Steve? Danny!?" Chin yelled again, the further lack of response only serving to heighten their fears. "Of all the rookie mistakes..." He muttered fiercely, his worry for his two teammates turning into anger, "I'm gonna kill them when we find them…" He mumbled, trying desperately not to consider they may already be dead.

Looking at Kono he saw her open face full of fear, he knew he should offer some platitudes to her, but he just couldn't seem to gather the words. His own fears had now consumed his once rational nature.

Pulling himself together for Kono's sake, he gave her a silent nod and together they began to run towards the source of the noise.

…

Steve didn't even flinch as he fired the bullet straight into the convicts head, nor did he flinch when he was splattered by the spray of blood that erupted from his wound. Walking cautiously over, he breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't feel any pulse from the dead man.

But there was no time for celebration as his mind wandered back to his partner.

"Danny!" He yelled and skidded over onto his knees, hands splayed ready to help Danny. Setting eyes on his partner's body he couldn't hold back a gasp at what he saw, "Oh God…"

One bullet had hit Danny at the base of his neck leaving a messy wound in its wake, where more blood than Steve thought imaginable spilled out.

The second bullet did little to lighten Steve's, already frayed, nerves; he saw that the bullet had ripped through Danny's bulletproof vest leaving a jagged hole over his left chest through which blood spilled like water through a tap.

Danny continued to gasp and moan from the pain of the two bullet wounds, "Hey Danno, you're gonna be fine..." He spoke doing little to comfort the severely injured man.

"Ste…St've…" Danny groaned much to Steve's surprise. Steve gripped Danny's hand with a vice grip, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah Pal, I'm right here…" He uttered, Steve was surprised to find himself completely at a loss of what to do; sure he had seen friends killed before in the field, but this was different, Danny wasn't just a friend, he was his partner and, most importantly, his brother.

Steve blinked back the fear tugging at his heart, and kicked himself into his navy training. He pulled off his vest and outer shirt, which he balled up and pushed into the wound on Danny's neck which appeared to be producing the most blood. This produced a moan from Danny, who was appearing to gain more focus, lifting his head weakly he looked down at the mess that was his body,

"Oh Shit…" he groaned, "God, am I dying…?" Danny asked, as he bit down on his lip to stop from crying out in pain.

"Danny, hey man, you're not dying. You hear me?" Steve stated, "Listen to me you're gonna be fine…"

"Grace…." Danny mumbled, feeling his eyelids droop; Steve's heart sank at Danny's words,

"She'll be fine and you'll be fine okay, you hear me?"

After hearing no response, he searched his friends face for any kind of life. His heart sank when he heard no response and saw that Danny's eyes had closed, Steve felt his heart sink further as his eyes set upon Danny's blue tinged lips and laboured breathing.

Steve was no idiot; he could see Danny was going to die without medical care pretty soon. He reached for his radio, but remembered the man had smashed it, shortly after knocking him out.

"Damn it!" He yelled into the dark warehouse, and then continued to holler profanities as he realised he was just going to have to sit back and watch, the man he considered his brother, die in front of him.

"_Steve? Danny?" _

Steve's head shot round after hearing Chin's shout,

"Chin! In here!"

…..

"Steve? Danny?" Chin yelled for what must have been the twentieth time, but was surprised when he finally heard Steve shout back,

_"Chin! In here!"_

Looking at Kono he saw his own relief reflected in Kono's face, they both looked at each other with a small smile and began to run into the room that Steve's yell came from.

However, their smiles dropped as their eyes surveyed the scene that met them. Steve had his head turned looking at them, but when their eyes travelled down they could see that he was leaning over a prone figure on the floor, Danny.

Kono swallowed back bile as she ran over to Danny's vulnerable form,

"Oh God…" Kono stuttered, her eyes falling on the bloody wounds on Danny's neck and stomach, "Steve, what can I do?"

"You need to pull off his vest and look at the wound on his chest," Seeing Kono's shocked face, he spoke in a soft voice grabbing her shoulder, "Kono you need to do this, okay?"

Kono's head shot up, nodding shakily she leant over Danny's body gently unstrapping the vest and then, with Steve's assistance, she pulled it off and out came a gush of blood from the wound before she could stop it. Putting pressure on the wound Kono turned to Steve,

"Damn it boss, this is bad." Kono stuttered,

"I know." Steve said, unable to say anything else. His heart sank at the sight of Danny's hot blood spilling through his fingers. Putting more pressure on it he dimly heard Chin's shout for a medic.

Kono put a larger amount of pressure on Danny's chest wound in an attempt to staunch the steady flow of blood spilling from his body; this elicited a groan from Danny.

Steve leaned over Danny's body in surprise, "Hey Danno, you with me again?" Danny must have tried to utter a reply, but this caused a barking cough to erupt from his lips bringing with it a stream of blood that spilled down his cheek and mixed with the already large pool of blood on the floor around him.

Kono, Steve and now Chin all worked to turn Danny on his side in order to clear his airway. Steve looked over at Kono and Chin and they all knew that they could do little to help Danny soon.

"MEDICS!"

They all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief at the sound of approaching medics. "In here!" Chin yelled.

Two paramedics walked into the room, "What do we have?" They asked, as they began to help Danny efficiently.

"He's been shot twice, once at the base of his neck and again in the chest." The two medics took over from Steve and Kono's pressure with bandages, which finally seemed to staunch some of the blood from spilling out.

"Right, we need to check for an exit round, so on three we're gonna log roll him…"

Kono, Chin and Steve all took a position, "One, two three…" Together they rolled Danny over onto his side, but Steve's heart sank when he saw no exit wound on Danny's clear back. "Okay and back…" They gently rolled him back onto a backboard which was then lifted onto a stretcher, Danny's limpness throughout the entire procedure only serving to heighten their worry.

Now on the stretcher, the first medic positioned an oxygen mask over Danny's face, and then with the help of Steve, Chin and Kono they all proceeded to run the gurney back through the warehouse.

"Commander, there's not enough room." The medic stated putting his hand out to stop Steve from jumping into the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you; I'm not leaving him alone." He stated, waving his hand towards Danny's limp body, giving the medic an angry glare, "So let me in."

Seeing Steve's angry face the medic stepped out his way and reluctantly let Steve join them in the ambulance, sitting himself next to Danny, he grabbed his hand and held onto it like the lifeline it was, "You're gonna be fine Danny, you hear me?"

Just before the doors of the ambulance slammed close, Steve stole a glance at Kono and Chin and saw his own terror reflected in both of them. They all knew this was bad, and the worst part of it was that it was all Steve's fault.

….

The door slammed close leaving Kono and Chin standing outside the warehouse. Chin looked over at his cousin, seeing the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over, "He's gonna be okay, brah."

"There was too much blood Chin, how can anyone survive after losing that much blood." She snapped, turning to look at him guiltily she spoke again, "Sorry chin, it's just… what are we gonna do if he does die?" Chin looked back at her, knowing he should speak some comfort to her cousin but found himself mumbling,

"I don't know Kono, I don't know."

….

Danny's next return to consciousness startled Steve again, "Danny?" he spoke softly rubbing his arm, "You with me, brah?"

Danny managed a small nod in reply, too afraid to try to talk again. He coughed into the oxygen mask, face flushing when he realised he was dribbling, that was until he tasted copper and realised it was blood.

He closed his eyes again; any movement felt like he was moving through sludge. "Danny!" He heard Steve yell dimly in the background. He popped his eyes open again and he turned his head to look at Steve, "You hold on okay? We're almost there…"

_"ETA two minutes." _

"See Danny, two more minutes. Just hold on." Steve stated

_Because I can't do this job without you, _he thought to himself.


End file.
